


History Makers

by smokingtulip



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Gay, Grand Prix Final, History Makers, Ice Skating, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Song - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Victor coaches both Yuri and Yuuri, exhibition, my gaybies, theme song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingtulip/pseuds/smokingtulip
Summary: A one-shot where Viktor takes it upon himself to train Yuri and Yuuri for the Free Exhibition after the Grand Prix Final. Viktor decides to participate too, in order to announce his comeback. They decide to skate to 'History Makers' by Dean Fujioka. But both the Yuris can't find any motivation until Viktor promises a reward. And suddenly their program gets a whole lot better.





	

“Don’t stop us now,  
The moment of truth,  
We were born to make history!  
We’ll make it happen,   
We’ll turn it around,  
Yes, we were born to make history!”  
-  
“No, no, no! What are you both doing?” Viktor yelled, pushing his long fingers through his silver hair. Yuuri and Yurio both stopped abruptly, looking towards their young coach. “Come off the ice please, boys.” Viktor called, beckoning to them with his hand. Both of them skated over to the edge of the rink, taking off their skates and walking over barefoot to where Viktor was standing. “What now?” Yurio asked, still fuming at the thought of the last seventy or so times Viktor had stopped their routine. “Sit down.” Viktor instructed, pointing to a wooden bench. Yuuri and Yurio both sat down silently as Viktor took a seat opposite them. 

“Do you know what you’re doing wrong?” Viktor asked, a small smile gracing his lips. Yuuri genuinely shook his head, staring up at his coach with those doe eyes. Yurio bit down on his lip, refusing to give an answer that was either affirmative or negative of the statement. 

“You do know what you’re doing wrong Yurio, why don’t you tell me?” Viktor asked, with a cocked eyebrow. Yurio blushed softly, stuttering out an answer. “T-The dance is supposed t-to be seductive. It’s supposed to ooze complete sex appeal.” Yurio answered, his eyes fleeting to the floor, refusing to maintain eye contact with his handsome coach for longer than he had to. At this moment, he cursed Yuuri for not knowing the answer. Incidentally, Yuuri, who had gone a terrific shade of red, was blessing Yurio in his mind. He couldn’t bear to imagine what a stuttering mess he would’ve been if he had to give the answer. Yurio stuttered! What hope was there for him?

Yuuri and Yurio had both danced Eros before, Yuuri even for the short program of the final. Even though Viktor was still his desired target, this time it was different. 

All three of them had decided to dance together for the free exhibition that was organised after the final of the Grand Prix. Every skater was required to make a presentation after the competition was over. Since Viktor was coming back next season, all three of them had decided to perform together on a composition called ‘History Maker’ by Dean Fujioka. It was inspired by Eros and Agape combined, as a medium to show the seduction which accompanies true love. 

“Yurio, you took such rigorous ballet training, use it. Move like a woman, embrace the love. Yuuri, don’t be so stiff. You look like a statue when Yurio spins you. Both of you, move with each other and the music simultaneously. Get back to the rink.” Viktor instructed, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. The two boys nodded and ran off to wear their skates again and got back on the ice. 

Viktor started the familiar music again. Yuuri placed his hand into Yurio’s. Both of them took a deep breath and tried to lose themselves in the music. Both wanted to make Viktor proud. They both wanted to feel Viktor frame their face with his large hands. They both wanted to feel Viktor’s lips on theirs. 

The routine ended after roughly three minutes. Both of them were panting, as they looked towards Viktor for any sign of approval. “Could be much better.” Viktor says dismissively. “I will practice my entry now, and then the three of us will practice together.” He states, putting on his own skates while both the boys come back to the edge. Viktor smiles at both of them before stepping onto the ice. 

Yurio sits down on the bench and fumes about what Viktor said. He spun pork cutlet bowl around for Viktor! Yuuri looks dejected. 

“Yuuri! Start the music please.” Viktor calls from the middle of the rink. Yuuri quickly scrambles up from his seat to hit the play button on the portable player.

They both watch as Viktor’s chest rises and falls with a deep breath he takes. The instrumental music Viktor had chosen for himself starts and the two Yuris’ eyes are fixed on him. Viktor is so enigmatic to watch as he performs perfectly, his jumps clean, his step sequence flawless. Both the Yuris realise that what they were doing was complete nonsense to what Viktor was doing. This was seduction. Viktor was enthralling them in his movements, luring them in. 

They were both wide-eyed and leaning heavily on the rail at the edge of the rink by the time Viktor was done. Panting, Viktor turned around to face them both. He skated over to his students, his silver bangs covering his left eye. 

“So? What do you think?” Viktor asked, folding up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. “You were amazing. So beautiful.” Yuuri complimented, bending down to wear his skates. Viktor smiled, turning around to lean on the rail. “And seductive. You were amazing.” Yurio added. He might be vain, but he knew when to appreciate true talent. 

The two boys got into the rink, spinning once in a simple loop to test their stability and balance. “Come close.” Viktor called, arms outstretched. Both Yuris skated within his arm’s reach. Viktor pulled them both close to his body, an arm around both their waists. Yurio’s hand rested on his chest, while an audible gasp escaped Yuurio’s lips at his coach’s erratic action. 

“I’ll reward you handsomely, but only if you skate exquisitely. And please, develop some teamwork.” Viktor said, as he turned on the music and quickly skated back.   
“Alright pig face. Together this time.” Yurio said as they both nodded at each other. 

“Seduce me.” 

As soon as those two words fell from Viktor’s lips, the Eros in them came alive, and the music started. Yurio came forward, spinning in a clean circle around Yuuri. Viktor had planned three quads for each of them and a simultaneous fourth one. And to any outsider, as the program advanced, it looked magnificent. Fully clothed seduction if you’ll have it that way. Their movements were gentle, perhaps a gentle brushing of skin sometimes. 

The finale was fast approaching. All three of them jumped up in a quadruple salchow, all of them also mysteriously landing it, for during practice previously, one of them would definitely fall down. Both the Yuris spun in circles till they reached close enough to Viktor in the middle. Viktor took both their hands, clasping them tightly. As he spun them in a circle, both the Yuris intertwined their free hand together. The beat of the song increased, and both the Yuris bent back completely, to where their hair was touching the ice. Viktor was still standing, supporting their bodies. 

The music finally stopped. Both the Yuris got back up, their chests heaving with pants, sweat beading at their forehead. They both looked at Viktor expectantly. 

Viktor simply smiled. Then he bent down to connect his lips with Yuuri’s. Yuuri’s eyes which were wide open at being taken by surprise slowly fluttered close as he was soothed into the kiss. Yuuri lifted a hand to frame Viktor’s face, their lips still moving in harmony. Viktor pulled away and smiled at the fiercely blushing Yuuri. 

He turned around to Yurio, who had been watching the entire scene unfold before his eyes, dumbfounded. “Don’t worry, мой прекрасный, you will be rewarded too.” Viktor assured him, smiling. Before Yurio could reply, Viktor crashed his lips onto the much younger boy’s. Yurio wrapped his right hand around the nape of Viktor’s neck. Viktor finally pulled away, straightening his posture. 

“My Yuris, that was beautiful. I’m so proud of both of you.” Viktor praised, kissing the top of both their heads. Both the Yuris sighed in contentment and rested their heads on their coach’s chest. 

The trio was going to make history together.

**Author's Note:**

> мой прекрасный (moy prekrasnyy) - my beautiful   
> -  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
